Did Ya Miss Me?
by AnimeLover4LifeXD
Summary: Just a normal day at the rowdy guild when a pretty blond with big brown eyes comes slamming open the guild doors and glomps a confused and surprised icemage claiming she was his sister.How will the guild react?What will happen with this new addition to this wacky guild?* Rated T for mild language and action**All the young teens character are 17 exept for Lucy who is 16 and Wendy13*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if you have read my other story Hidden Pain, then I want to tell you this is my newest story and I really hope you like it.=D**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Just a normal day at the rowdy Fairy Tail guild when a pretty blond with chocolate brown eyes comes slamming open the guild doors and glomps a confused and surprised ice mage claiming she was his sister. How will the guild react? What will happen with this new addition to this wacky guild? * Rated T for mild language and action* *All the young teens character are 17 except for Mirajane and Erza whose 18, Lucy who is 16, and Wendy and Romeo who is 13*

**Well here goes chapter one! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

(Lucy P.O.V)

Today is finally the day! Im so excited , today im finally go to find my brother! I haven't seen him since he went on his personal journey 9 years ago after Aunt Ur died. It still pains me to think about it but I have to think of the bright future ahead. I can't wait till I get my hands on him and maybe even Lyon too! How dare he leave me like that . Not only am I going to fight him I'm going to ask the explanation as to why he left me. And after he left so did Lyon leaving me all alone by myself. I already told my landlord I would be leaving so today he'll be selling my apartment so I better go, but I'll need some help.

"I summon Leo the Lion!" I yelled. "At your service Princess" Loki said with a flirtatious smirk coming out of know where. I rolled my eyes and gave him a warm smile. "Mornin Loki can you help me with my bags the train will be leaving soon and since I finally found out his location I'm not gonna lose him" I said with determination. I heard a small chuckle come from him as he lifted my bags. "Hai,Hai! But you might want to watch out, your starting to sound like a stalker" he teased as me and him walks out the apartment building. "Oh, Shut Up!" I say while I felt a small blush form on my cheeks.

At the guild(Gray P.O.V)

"Morning minna" I shout as I walked into the guild earning a few greetings back. A gloomy aura surrounded me as I walked towards the bar. Mira, the cheery guild bartender seemed to notice as I sat down on one of the stools. "What's wrong Gray? No sleep?"she asked passing me my usual breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast. "Thanks and no its just today isn't a good day for me." I said with a sigh. "Oh is there a special reason why? I've notice that around this exact day every year you're always like this" she said. "Well lets just say this is the day I usually feel like the biggest ass-whole there is" I reply and walk away after eating my meal.

It wasn't a lie either. I can never forgive what I did. I don't even stay in contact with her. The last time we talked was about 9 or 8 years ago. Lyon and I even still meet up with each other. I'm the worst! On my team and individual missions I look for her, but it seems she is know where to be found. It scares me to think she may have died after all those years without me and Lyon since we were the only ones who she trusted and cared for. We became a family. I'll never forget that day.

(Normal P.O.V)

(Flash Back)

It was a week after Ur's death and all three were still mourning over her death. That was when Gray started packing and walking out of the lodge they lived in not saying a word. Lyon and Lucy noticed so they ran after him. Lucy caught him first tugging on the back of his shirt with tear clouding her vision. "Gray-nii, where are you going?" she asked. Lyon was behind her holding her shoulders looking at Gray wondering the same question. He turned around with sad yet stern and determined eyes. "I never want someone I care about to die again especially for me. And to solve that I need to get stronger so I can protect you and Lyon. I'm sorry but I must go on journey by myself. I believe you'll be fine and you both will be able to take care of yourselves. But don't worry will see each other again, we are family." Lucy was trembling and tears were coming down uncontrollably. She tried to run after him as he started to walk away again but Lyon was holding her back trying to comfort her. Lyon knew what Gray meant when he said that and felt the same way. He had a feeling he would be leaving too soon starting his own journey to get stronger. "Onii-San, Onii-San! Don't leave us! Don't leave _**me**_! We can become stronger as a family! Please, don't make me lose another person in my life! Onii-San!" She pleaded trying to get out of little Lyon's grip. Gray kept walking though trying to ignore the begs from his little sister which tore him apart inside. As he walked into the forest he let a tear drop as he whispered "bye lil'sis, Lyon". (End of Flash Back)

"I promise Lucy . . ." Gray said to himself "when we meet again I won't leave you ever again" He declared and as if on cue a chair was thrown at his back causing him to fall forward onto the floor.

"Hey Ice Queen, quit your blabbering and fight me!" Natsu yelled with his left hand ignited in fire. "Bring it on Ash-Brain!" Gray yelled starting the beginning of their daily fight.

There fight came to a halt when they heard the front doors slam open which caught everyones attention. Everybody was staring at a young pretty girl with long flowy blonde hair that went to her back with chocolate brown eyes wearing white skinny jeans, dark blue tank top that flattered her curves, and white winter looking boots who seemed to be searching the crowd for some one. When Erza, the strong re-quip mage, was about to ask who she was the girl seemed to have caught her eyes on a certain someone and ran towards him.(Have any idea who?) As she got closer she jumped on him making them fall to the floor and pulled him into a tight embrace and as a you might of thought that certain 'someone' was Gray Fullbuster. He seemed to be just frozen and un-able to move or speak. "Good to see you again, Onii-San!"She whispered in his ear. Her actions caused the guild to do a re-take on what just happened. So the whole guild sat in silence watching the unknown girl still hugging their ice mage. That's when the guild doors opened again to show a jealous and furiated water mage. "Just what the Hell do you think you're doing with my Gray-Sama!"She yelled.

* * *

That's all for today. Please tell me if I should keep going or not and there will be pairings just not yet if I do continue this. I will be updating Hidden Pain soon. PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next.=D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back! I decided to keep going with it. Hope you like it.=D**

***Special thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me and I thank all of you for making me feel so happy and needed. That's one of the reasons I write. Cause there is someone out there wanting me to keep going with my stories. Arigoto minna!T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Just a normal day at the rowdy Fairy Tail guild when a pretty blond with chocolate brown eyes comes slamming open the guild doors and glomps a confused and surprised ice mage claiming she was his sister. How will the guild react? What will happen with this new addition to this wacky guild? * Rated T for mild language and action* *All the young teens character are 17 except for Mirajane and Erza whose 18, Lucy who is 16, and Wendy and Romeo who is 13*

**Well here goes chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Sorry that I didn't tell you before but this takes place after the 7 year gap and the Grand Magic Games. I switched out the Lucy versus Minerva scene with Levy *sorry Levy-Chan* so that the guild still had a reason to hate Sabertooth. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth came in a tie for the winner. And after working hard they got more members and the original guild back)**

(Lucy P.O.V)

"Did you not hear Juvia? Who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing with Juvia's Gray-Sama!?" a girl yelled. I turned my head towards the voice to see a bluenette who looked about ready to rip my head off. I was thinking about calming her down, but since she is starting to get on my last nerve with her blabbering I guess I could have a little fun with her.

I smirked at her and holded him a little closer. "You speak in third person huh? You're very strange . . . . . but I'll respect that. And Juvia I believe, as You can see I'm holding your so called 'Gray-Sama' " I retort while going back to snuggling into Gray. Before I turned back to Gray I saw steam animatedly come out of her ears so I automatically realized she was a water mage.

When I sneak a peek at what the rest of this guild was doin I see most of them huddling together in a corner shivering in fear. I guess it was because of the aura that annoying blue-haired chick was transmitting. The only ones that weren't freaked out were three.

A girl drinking to her hearts desire; a pretty but stern looking red head who if I'm correct is the all famous 'Titania'; and a giggling well known model with snow white long hair.

(Mirajane P.O.V)

I don't know who this girl is, but she's really interesting! Maybe it's his girlfriend whose been searching for him or something? I started to laugh like a chesire cat. I'm just so excited! I might have a new couple to make! Things may get more interesting around here. ;)

(Gray P.O.V)

What the hell! I FINALLY realize the situation. I look to see a blonde on top of me, a frightened guild, and a . . . . . . blue monster? Wait Juvia! Oh Shit! Who is this girl anyway and why did she call me onii-San?

.

.

. Kept thinking

.

.

.

. My eyes widen in realization

.

Yup I'm a real a** -whole. I can't believe I didn't notice by her blond hair, brown eyes, and . . . . . big bust? I thought while I felt something big being pressed against my chest. I mentally slapped myself. Great! Now I'm becoming a pervert! (Oh Gray, like you weren't one already. -_-" )But anyway who cares! It looks like my prayers were answered caused now I have my little sister back!

"Lil' Lu?" I whispered to the blonde using the old nickname I had for my sister to make sure it was her. "It took you long enough to remember me. Onii-Chan~"she whispered but used a sing-along voice for that last part as she snuggled closer to me in her hold on me. My eyes widen. "It's you, It's really you!" I whispered back with joyful tears threatening to fall. I then started to hug her back. She quickly relaxed in my embrace.

(Normal P.O.V)

The once boiling and raged water mage, and very frightened guild were now frozen. They were at a loss of words. Shock and Surprise went through their bodies as they watched the ice-mage come back from his dazed state and started whispering to the unknown girl so low that even the dragon slayers couldn't hear. And then to surprise them even more he hugs her back with a big smile on his face and his gloomy aura for this day long gone.

"Who is she!?" the whole guild thought still frozen in place watching the two teens every movement.

(Gray P.O.V)

I notice the guild was now staring at us but I ignored it. In a swift movement I pulled myself into a sitting position on the floor with Lucy now on my lap with her arms around my neck. This reminds of when we were little. When mom and dad weren't home and Lucy was crying she would come to me. She used to crawl into my lap and I would hold her until she would stop and fall asleep. I can't help but chuckle at those memories. I wrapped my arms around her waist and slightly rocked her back and forth. For once I was happy, really happy. I don't want to even let her go cause I'm afraid if I do she'll be the one to disappear.

I can tell the guild was starting to go back to normal cause the girls were now gossiping to each other and were now 'awwing' at us. I saw mirajane now coming to us with that mischievous glint in her eyes that I have grown to hate over the years.

(Lucy P.O.V)

I can hear girls now whispering and commenting about us, but I couldn't care less. I'm just happy to be with the brother the vanished from my life so long ago. All of a sudden I start hearing footsteps coming closer and closer toward us. I let go of his neck and turned my head to see who it was. I look to see the famous model/take-over mage Mirajane Strauss. Her eyes showed a very sneaky and playful glint that makes me real suspicious on her attentions.

"You two are so cute! Are you two dating?" she asked in a playful voice. That question surprised us both. We looked at each other and tried to stifle the laugh that was ready to burst out of our mouths. I could hear some of the males now whistling at me and commenting on how Gray found a hot chick which made my cheeks turns a light pink. I don't know why but Gray was starting to look pissed.

(Gray P.O.V)

My left eyebrow was starting to twitch as I gritted my teeth. I really do not need the guild's males' perverted eyes checking out my innocent little sister! I tried to hide my anger with a fake smile.

"Well Mira she's my-" I was interrupted by the pink headed idiot. "Ice Queen? No way he got a girlfriend!" he yelled coming over to us. My eyebrow started to twitch again in annoyance as me and Lucy got up. I decided to let it go and keep going. "Shut up hot head, And as I was saying she is my-" "Gray-Sama! Don't tell Juvia your actually with that ugly slutty bitch of a woman! I can't believe she's my love rival!" When I heard that I froze. Rage was in me but not worse than Lucy. I decided to let her handle it.

Just like a few minutes go people were starting to back away from them, even I was. You could literally see static between them. (If you've seen D. Gray-Man think of Allen and Kanda when there in their heated moments when mad at each other =D) "Why would I be a Love Rival when I already have his love you Phsyco!" Lucy retorted with an evil smirk. 'Uh oh' I thought to myself as I was now beside Natsu. "Dude this is getting scary" He whispered to me with fear written all over his voice. The other guys who were listening nodded their heads also afraid.

"Slut!"

"Stalker!"

"Hoe!" "Obsessive Bitch!" "That's enough! Juvia shut up and stop accussing people of stuff you don't know! And you! Who are you?" Erza yelled making both girls stop fighting. Juvia was frightened but Lucy looked unfazed. "I'm very sorry for not introducing myself. I'm not his girl friend. I'm Lucy Fullbuster."Lucy said before doing a quick bow and a warm smile on her face. I noticed how the whole guild went silent. . . . . . . ."Eh?!" The whole guild yelled

* * *

That's all for today. **And today and now on my Updates for this and Hidden Pain will be coming a little slower since school for me starts tomorrow. (T^T I'm not ready to go back!) But I will try to update my stories on weekends.** PLEASE R&R and I'll see yah next time! =D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey im back! Did ya miss me? Lol, you get it? Like the title is like the same as the question and *sigh* you know what, that was a bad joke. Just forget it. Here is my new chapter. Hope you like it. =)**

***Special thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me and I thank all of you for making me feel so happy and needed. That's one of the reasons I write. Cause there is someone out there wanting me to keep going with my stories. Arigoto minna! T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Just a normal day at the rowdy Fairy Tail guild when a pretty blond with chocolate brown eyes comes slamming open the guild doors and glomps a confused and surprised ice mage claiming she was his sister. How will the guild react? What will happen with this new addition to this wacky guild? * Rated T for mild language and action* *All the young teens character are 17 except for Mirajane and Erza whose 18, Lucy who is 16, and Wendy and Romeo who is 13*

**Lol, I had a dumb moment. I was wondering how others know how much people have read their stories so I went searching around the website until I found the thingy that told me how many views I had. When I saw how many viewers I had for both of my stories my face ended up looking like this for 15mins. : OoO. And starting today every once and a while I will be doing responses. =D**

**Responses:**

**Erza Scarlets: Hhhmmm . . . . let's see. ;D**

**jessiemaebay: You'll find out pretty soon!**

**Fairy x Hunter: Thx! I'm glad you like it!=')**

**AngelXReaper: Thx for even reading it! Since I have a weakness for puppy dog eyes this part is just for you! ;)**

**. : Well here is moar!**

**TheSexyBitchesFromFiore: Lucky guess! Let's see how your prediction plays out. K?**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart: Thank you!**

**The Lollipop Assassin: I'm sorry! *cries in corner***

**Loveprincess: I'm happy you like it! I'm most likely gonna make them par and her turning into a dragon slayer is so overdone, but don't worry she'll be strong. XD**

**GoldenRoseTanya: I'll be having a poll later in the story! =)**

**Ichigolover: You'll find out. ;)**

**EchizenRyoma : There will be a poll=D**

**Now to start! Here goes chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The two siblings stand in front of the guild with amused grins planted on their faces as they watch the guild's facial expression. It was complete silence until . . . . . "No way! Stripper-Princess has a wife?!" The pink headed idiot said. "No, no, no! Not Juvia's Gray-Sama! He is Juvia's and Juvia's only!" Juvia claimed with determination in her eyes.

The guild sweat-dropped and face palmed at their stupidity while the siblings just looked at them in shock and dis-belief. The only thought coming to the minds of the siblings were 'Are these two idiots fuckin serious? '. At the same time they yelled "We're not married! We're siblings morons!". Juvia sighed in relief and Natsu still had a dumb-founded look. Erza cleared her throat earning everyone's attention. "Gray, You have a lot of explaining to do." She said. In a flash Lucy remembered her situation. "Oh that reminds me!" Lucy shouted. She turned to her brother and with a swift movement; she punched him in the stomach sending him towards a table. Everyone was now more confused. And there facial expressions now clearly shows 'WTF!'.

As she walked towards the now in pain Gray, her anger was visible on her face. "How dare you hurt Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, but before she could intervene someone stopped her. It was Mirajane. Juvia was shocked. "We have no right to stop this yet. We don't really know what's going on so it's best to just watch and wait. Ok?" The barmaid said with a small smile. After a few seconds of thinking Juvia hesitantly gave a nod.

Once Gray got up he was once again hit but this time slapped on the face. He winced in pain. He didn't get mad or yell, for he knew that he deserved all this from her. He wouldn't even argue if she decided to kill him. "You bastard! How dare you, no . . . . how could you?! I made a promise to myself when you left that I would beat you sense-less if I found you, you and Lyon!" She said with her knuckles now turning white by how tight she is gripping them. "Do you know how alone I was?! How scared? Trying to defend on my own. Being alone!" She yelled in his ears. By now everyone was staring and watching. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I searched but I just couldn't find you . . . I. . am so sorry" he whispered. Just by hearing that she couldn't stop the emotions that were piled in her for so many years. Rage and sadness started to take over her. She just slapped him repeatedly for a good 2mins. When she went for another her hand froze halfway and was trembling. Some of the guild members sighed in relief that the hitting stop.

Gray noticed that the slap never reached his face so he opened his eyes. He was shocked at what he saw. She was frozen in her path stopping herself from hitting him. Her hair covering her eyes and her teeth biting her bottom lip so hard it could start bleeding any moment. She fell to her knees. Tears were starting to fall down and Gray's guiltiness becoming more and worse. Erza came forward. Her face was unreadable. Everyone was wondering what she would do and shuddered. They knew very well that Erza was a very stern and a no nonsense person so who knows what she may do. She went behind Gray who was about to bend down towards the blonde and pushed him out of the way earning a few sweat-drops. She bent down towards the girl making them now eye level.

She used her left hand to gently lift the crying girl's chin up to make them now look to each other eye to eye. She gave small smile and said "Lucy-San? You don't need to cry anymore, cause I'm here. I don't know what's going on . . . . but you're not alone because I'm here." She says soothingly pulling the girl into an embrace. Lucy finally let go of her tears and on to the women's armor that out of nowhere turned into a blouse. Everyone stared in amazement at the scene being displayed. It took about 5mins tills she stopped crying and was just sniffling. Mira was patting her back while Erza still had her in a tight hug. Gray was behind them in a very depressing and gloomy state. Erza turned towards Gray with a 'you better explain soon' look that he only nodded to. "Um Lucy-Chan, can you tell us what's goin on now?" Mira asked. Which earned everyone's attention. "When I was *hic* a-about 6 years old aunt-Ur *hic* died, leaving me, L-Lyon, a-a-and Gray-Nii in the lodge cabin n-near the forest in the middle of nowhere where it is always snowing. A week or so after *hic* Gray-Nii just packed up and left me and Lyon. A-a month later Lyon left t-to *hic* in the night without even telling me. I was left t-there alone by myself and a-abandon by the ones I called my family. I spent over 4yrs in that house alone, defending myself by myself waiting for my big brother to come and save me from this loneliness and pain I felt, I still feel it till this day actually." Lucy explained with a hollow small laugh at the end and a almost empty look in her eyes. Just about everyone was sending him a glare. "look Lil'Lu I didn't mean to do all that. If I could go back I would have brought you with me. I didn't want you to get hurt while traveling with me so I thought it would be safer for you to be there where no one could hurt you, I'm so sorry" Gray said approaching her. Erza let go of her and so did Mira. Lucy got up and was now face to face with her brother. She couldn't help but smile. He hugged her and lucy hugged back. As they let go they high-fived. "Gray-Nii I forgive you, you'll have to earn back my trust but I forgive you." He smiled a happy yet sad smile. "But the next time this happens I'm gonna kick your ass!" She laughed easing up the tension in the guild and making some of them laugh too. "Well it's nice meeting you Lucy-San I am Erza Scarlet. I can't believe you're this idiot's sister" Erza said slapping Gray on back of the head and giving him a death glare that made him tremble in fear. Lucy giggled. She started to talk and get to know each other. "Hey Lu-Chan, Gray? Are you guys really related?"Levy asked earning a lot of listeners waiting in curiosity for an answer. Gray and Lucy looked at each other with a frown planted on their faces. Gray spoke up. "Well no. It's a very sensitive question for us. Lucy was actually adopted as a baby in a orphanage by my parents. Years later when the attacks happened in my town me and Lucy were the only who survived. Ur found us there, and well you know the rest." Gray explained. Then a big question popped in his head. "Hey Lil'Lu, I was only two years older, and I was in a time skip for 7. Shouldn't you be 22yrs old by now?" He asked. The whole guild went silent again and once again was waiting for any answer. Lucy's face was unreadable. "Well . . . ."

* * *

Done! I made my first attended cliffhanger!XD I know, the drama i put in might have made it a little bipolar but oh well! Please R&R and I'll see you next time!=D


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey im back! Here is my new chapter. Hope you like it. =)**

***Special thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites! They mean a lot to me and I thank all of you for making me feel so happy and needed. That's one of the reasons I write. Cause there is someone out there wanting me to keep going with my stories. Arigoto minna! T^T***

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail =(

**Summary:** Just a normal day at the rowdy Fairy Tail guild when a pretty blond with chocolate brown eyes comes slamming open the guild doors and glomps a confused and surprised ice mage claiming she was his sister. How will the guild react? What will happen with this new addition to this wacky guild? * Rated T for mild language and action* *All the young teens character are 17 except for Mirajane and Erza whose 18, Lucy who is 16, and Wendy and Romeo who is 13*

AngelXReaper : No, not really. In the first chapter I described her. She has long wavy blond hair that goes to about her waist, but her figure is still is curvy and she still has brown eyes. Also, right now at the ugild she is wearing white skinny jeans, dark blue tank top, and white winter snow boots.

EchizenRyoma : Good guess. Let's see if you're right. ^_^

******PLEASE READ ******

**For all you people who wanted GrayLu,**

**I wanted to tell you personally that it won't be happening in this story. I will be making a GrayLu story soon but this will not be it. I only made her adopted because it would make more sense on why they don't look alike and it will thickin the plot later. Sorry.**

***I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! MY COMPUTER ISN"T WORKING AND I'M AT MY AUNT"S SO I'M USING HERS. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY AS USUAL SO I'M GOING TO TRY TO JUST MAKE THIS CHAPTER REALLY GOOD***

**Here goes chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Normal P.O.V)

"Well, . . . . I really don't know." She replied with a very sad face. The whole guild including her brother and the guild master who was listening the whole time upstairs had shock written all over their face. "What do you mean you don't know?" Gray asked. "I mean I don't know. It was 9 years after you and Lyon left me" she said while giving a glare towards Gray who tried to look everywhere other than her before continuing. "and a year after you were supposedly 'killed' on that island. As you know I lived in the cottage alone all my life so far. So I never feel comfortable talking or being with other people. Heck, I don't even feel comfortable now with all these people staring at me! So I barely ever left those snowy woods. The day I started looking for you and Lyon was the day I left for Magnolia. When I got there the news about you and this guild was going around like a wildfire! I remember crying and then everything went black! The next thing I know i was waking up in a apartment I didn't even know I owned 6 yrs. later still looking the same as did before." She explained. "How is that possible?" Master Makarov asked to himself out loud. (Yes, In this story he is the master.)

"I Think I can explain." A loud yet sweet voice said breaking the silence and confusion. It was . . . . "Mavis-Nee San!" yelled Lucy who ran up to and hugged the spirit who gradually hugged back. Again the guild was shell-shocked. _'Just who is this girl!'_ they all thought. The current guild master cleared his throat earning the girls' attention. "How do you two know each other and how can she see you, I thought only guild members can?" he asked. "Oh sorry, let me explain" Mavis said. "I have known her since she was 10. I was watching over the guild when I noticed Gray whisper something about a little girl named Lucy. He looked very worried and I had free time so I would go in look around searching, but there was no young girl named Lucy in Fiore so I gave up. But one day during the hot summer I went to the colder region just a few towns away from here to cool off when I saw her. A young blonde surrounded by a pack of wolves crying for her big brother Gray and Lyon to come and save her." She said then giving Gray a glare which added him more grief. "I saved her and found out that she was his sister so i started to watch over her also. We started to become closer to one in other. When you guys landed in Tenrou and I saved you I had forgotten about her. My magic was kinda drained so it took me a year to get to Lucy-San . When I got to her she was already in magnolia and was crying so I put her to sleep just like you guys so Gray and her could reunite when they woke up." She explained.

"That explains how you know each other and why she is 16 , but how is she able to see you?" asked Erza. "Oh, that's easy, she is a member!" Mavis said excitedly. "Ehh!" The guild yelled again. "How could she be a guild member I have never seen her or gave her the guild's mark." Asked Mirajane. "Yeah and I don't remember joining any guild!" said Lucy. " oh that's because you didn't know. The light blue insignia on your right upper thigh is your guild mark! I put it there while you slept the day we met. I just told you Lucy how its the only way for us to communicate which is half true!" she said with a innocent voice that earned many sweat drops from the guild's members. "Mavis –Nee San how could you!" the blond said with a frown. "I'm sorry Lucy- Chan but I wanted you to be apart of this family" Mavis said with a little guilt showing in her smile. Lucy gave her a small smile before she was pulled into a hug by a giggling Mirajane. "Hi im Mirajane but call me Mira! You are so cute! Were going be great friends! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" the white haired bar maid said while cuddling the poor confused blonde. This earned many sweat drops also. "Ummm . . . . thank you, but could please let go. I'm very u-uncomfortable and c-c-cant b-breath!" Said Lucy who was now turning blue.

"Oh, Sorry. So let me introduce you to everyone." After Mira introduced her to every one Lucy was now sitting by her brother and new friend Levy at the bar talking. "Hey Luigi what's your magic?" Said Natsu coming out of nowhere wrapping an arm around her with a goofy grin. Her and her brother were both annoyed for different reasons. "I don't like people touching m-me so please move and I'll tell you" she said blushing and ignoring that he called her Luigi. '_Crap I've never talked to anyone other than my spirits, Mavis- Nee, my parents, Ur, Gray-Nii, and Lyon. It's like every time I speak to someone I get embarrassed!_' she thought mentally insulting herself for being too shy. " Ash-Brain I'd rather you not touch my innocent little sister" Gray said pushing Natsu's hand away from Lucy's shoulder. "Whatever Ice Princess, so Lucy whats your magic?" Natsu said with curiosity written all over his face. The question has all the guild members listening. "Oh well, I'm a Ice-mage , Snow-mage, and a Celestial spirit mage. I have 15 silver keys and 9 gold keys including the strongest, Leo the Lion also known as Loki. " She answers earning a whole bunch of surprised looks. "You know Loki" asked Lisanna. "Yeah he is my best friend and spirit." She said with a big smile before swinging a gold key that made the man appear.

"Hello princess and guild." He said. "Loki! I didn't know you're a spirit!" said Natsu. "Yup she saved me when she was 13. I was on a mission when we met and I was in grief of my ex-owner Karen who passed away because of me. I was starting fade away until she saved me." Said Loke who gave her a flirtasios smile that was ignored by the blond. "Why didn't you tell me you were a member of the same guild as my brother!" she yelled at him. "Sorry princess but you looked so determined that I wanted you to find out yourself." He replied using his pouting face that he knew always worked on her. As expected she caved in. "FINE! Youre forgiven, bbut just this once." She said before going back to the bar. For the rest of the day the siblings talked and told each other just about everything has gone on while they were away from each other. '_I guess this is the start of my new life._' Lucy thought while talking to her brother.

* * *

**Well that's it for today, I don't know when I'll be able to update my stories again. I'm sorry. PLEASE R&R and I'll see you next time. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, I noticed that this story sucks! So I'm going to tweak it a little. I know I know, I being evil to take it off but don't worry Im just fixing this story. I'VE SEEN IT HAPPEN SO I ASK U NOW, PLEASE DONT COPY MY STORY WHILE IM WORKING ON IT! sorry if that was rude to say but I've already seen it happen to Sabrina-nee. I thank u guys for supporting and ill be back with the newest version as soon as possible. I'm so sorry and I PROMISE I'll be back soon so please don't give up on this story! See yah later, actually very soon for my Hidden Pain fans! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I wanna give you a heads up that this will be deleted when I put the remake on the site.**

**Because u guys have continued to read my stories I'll give you the new summary/sneak peek for my new version of Did Ya Miss Me :**

**Summary: _"After 9 years of me being alone I finally found you. I used to wonder how you've been and have you or Lyon thought about me since you guys left, have you searched for me! Now, all I wonder is . . . . . did ya even miss me?"_**

**I hope you guys look forward to it! ;)**


	7. NEED YOUR HELP!

**Hey it's me, I've been thinkin of a lot of ideas so I wanted to ask if you guys would want to read a Ouran High School Host Club and Fairy Tail cross over. Also, I've been thinking of making a band fanfic and a Levy and Lucy fanfic (not inlove with each other but they find love together, they'll most likely be sisters in the fanfic). Oh, im also thinking of making my first non-Fairy Tail involved fanfic. It'll be for PowerPuff Girls Z/ PPGZ Demashita!, Soul Eater, or both! =) Sorry for no new chapter but I REALLY REALLY WANT YOUR OPINION ON THIS! Plz comment in the reviews on what you think plz,plz,plz! THX! XD**


End file.
